Pukul Aku atau Tidak Sama Sekali
by Kakarotomo
Summary: Oga, Beel, Furuichi, dan Hilda pindah ke SMA Kawakami setelah SMA Ishiyama hancur pasca pertarungan melawan pasukan Behemoth. Di sekolah inilah, ada musuh yang membuat Oga harus mempertaruhkan prinsipnya sebagai laki - laki. Disclaimer : Beelzebub and Majikoi characters are copyright to Ryuhei Tamura and Minato Soft development
1. Chapter 1 : Debut Pengasuh Bayi

Hari pertama musim semi di SMA Kawakami.

Suasana kelas 2F ramai oleh kesibukan para siswa yang masuk setelah melewati musim dingin. Di salah satu sudut kelas, ada dua gadis sedang bergosip menanti bel masuk berbunyi.

"Eh, kau sudah dengar tentang murid pindahan baru ?" tanya seorang gadis kepada temannya

"Belum, memang ada apa dengan murid baru itu?"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat untuk mengingat rincian berita tersebut. Kepalanya tampak cenat – cenut membayangkan ciri khusus murid baru tersebut. Setelah mengingat – ngingat sejenak,dia mengatakan jawaban yang ditunggu temannya tadi.

"Oh, aku baru ingat .. dia punya kebiasaan membawa bayi telanjang kemanapun dia pergi"

"Bayi? Apa dia sudah menikah ?"

"Aku juga kurang tahu"

Akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua siswa kembali ke bangku masing – masing. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru bernama Pak Maro masuk ke kelas untuk memulai kegiatan belajar. Seperti biasa, dia mengenakan make up tebal ala korban abu vulkanik.

" Anak – anak,hari ini kita akan ada kedatangan murid baru di sini. Kalian yang diluar, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian."

Tampak dua orang lelaki dan seorang gadis bule masuk ke kelas. Salah satunya menggendong bayi telanjang. Dialah yang dibicarakan para gadis tadi pagi.

"Yo,perkenalkan…namaku Oga Tatsumi dan dia Beel"

"ADAH AIDABUH" bayi berambut hijau itu berbicara seolah ikut – ikutan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Takayuki Furuichi,salam kenal" kata pemuda berambut perak.

"Aku Hildegarde, salam kenal semuanya" kata gadis bule itu sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Beragam komentar meluncur dari para siswa termasuk Christiane yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan bayi bugil tersebut.

"Imutnya,tapi kenapa dia membawa bayi itu kesini?"

"Apa dia sudah berkeluarga ? " timpal Kazuko

"Tapi aku merasakan aura aneh dari pemuda itu" kata Mayu

"Yang mana,si perak menjijikan itu?" goda Miyako

"Bukan ..bukan, tapi sumbernya dari bayi itu" tunjuk Mayu pada Beel.

"Bayi itu? Tak mungkin" sanggah Yamato yang sejak tadi menyimak percakapan para gadis. Percakapan tadi memancing emosi Maro-sensei .

"Hey … apa yang kalian ributkan?!"

"Maaf, sensei" Para geng Kazama akhirnya terdiam . Setelah perkenalan selesai dilakukan, Pak Maro pun mempersilahkan ketiga murid baru itu duduk di tempat kosong. Setelah mereka duduk, Pak Maro memulai pelajaran pertama untuk kelas 2F

"Yosh! Sekarang kalian buka buku sejarah halaman 400."

"Baik!"sahut para siswa.

Kegiatan belajar dimulai tanpa masalah. Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, para anggota keluarga Kazama mendekati dan menyapa Oga dan kawan - kawannya saat makan di kantin.

"Hey, Oga-san … ngomong – ngomong dari mana kalian berasal?" tanya Christiane

"Ah, aku tadi lupa memberitahu tempat asal kami ya .. kami berasal dari SMA Ishiyama, daerah Kantou"

"Kantou?"

"Yah, ngomong - ngomong aku ingin tahu nama kalian."

"Oh, namaku Friedrich Christiane "

"Aku Mayuzumi Yukie"

"Kawakami Kazuko"

"Naoe Yamato"

"Shiina Miyako"

"Kazama Shoichi"

"Minamoto Tadakatsu"

"Morooka Takuya"

"Gakuto Shimazu"

"Ngomong - ngomong maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?, besok lusa kelas 2F akan mengadakan kelas perang dengan kelas 2S" ajak Shoichi

"Kelas perang?"

"Itu event khusus ketika dua kelas saling berselisih. Kita memang sering bermasalah dengan golongan ningrat."

Oga berkata pada Beel

"Kau dengar Beel, dengan begitu kita bisa melihat banyak orang kuat di sini"

"AI DABUH"

Beel tampak gembira mendengar kata "kelas perang".

"Dan kalau kau mau, kami bisa memberimu tempat menginap di rumah kami" kata Yamato. Oga tampak senang dengan tawaran itu.

"Baiklah, kuterima tawaran kalian"

"Yosh...geng Kazama akan bertambah kuat, ha...ha...ha"

"Tapi, Shoichi. Kita harus berhadapan dengan Momo-neesan, sementara Kuki-senpai sibuk mengurus pertemuan keluarga, Matsunaga-senpai masih sakit sampai sekarang" keluh Kazuko.

"Empat Deva?" tanya Furuichi

"Mungkin seperti TKKH, kelompok terkuat di tempatmu" jelas Hilda sampil memegang botol susu yang sedang dihisap Beel.

"Yah, semacam itulah. Empat siswa terkuat di Akademi ini. Tapi salah satu dari mereka dikeluarkan karena terlibat penyelundupan senjata. Dan yang hanya bisa melawan anggota Empat Deva hanya anggota lainnya" jelas Yamato.

"Sebegitu kuatkah ?" Oga tampak penasaran

"Kau tak bisa membayangkannya kawan, Salah satu dari mereka setara dengan satu batalion pasukan"

"Ha...ha...ha...ha"

Furuichi hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Shoichi.

"Apa yang lucu? Apa kau tidak takut dengan mereka"

Miyako tampak kecewa dengan sikap Furuichi yang terlalu meremehkan situasi sekarang. Setelah berhenti tertawa, Furuichi menarik nafas sejenak.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami pindah ke sini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sekolah kami hancur oleh Oga. Kau tak akan mengira kalau anak bodoh ini yang meratakannya dua kali"

"HAH?!"

Tanpa disadari, dari kejauhan tampak Momoyo sedang mengintip mereka. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Oga. Tampak dari ekspresinya jika ia mengetahui sesuatu dari ayah raja iblis satu ini.

"Bajingan pengasuh anak ya? Mungkin kelas perang kali ini akan lebih menarik"


	2. Chapter 2 : Jatuhnya Dewi Perang

"Yo...Tatsumi Oga, apa kau yang disebut sebagai preman penggendong bayi dari Ishiyama"

"Kau...siapa?"

Disaksikan seluruh siswa yang ada di lorong kelas, Oga dan Momoyo bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Hasrat bertarung murni terasa sangat kuat di tempat itu. Beel tampak gembira saat melihat Momoyo. Wajar saja, Oga sedang bertatap muka dengan salah satu siswi terkuat di sekolah.

"Wah, Momo-senpai sedang menantang anak baru"

"Biasanya banyak orang yang menantang Momo-senpai"

"Ya..dan kalah"

Banyak orang yang percaya jika Oga akan kalah melawan cucu kepala sekolah yang satu ini. Sementara Oga masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Momoyo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Itu tak penting, untuk sekarang aku ingin mencicipi seberapa kuatnya dirimu, nak,. Aku ingin menantangmu bertarung satu lawan satu!"

"Tunggu...tunggu...tunggu, mengenalmu saja tidak, apalagi bertarung"

"Diam dan terima saja"

WUUSSHH

Momoyo melesat menuju Oga dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia langsung melakukan serangan pembukaan. Oga terkejut dengan kecepatan Momoyo. Dalam hati dia berpikir kalo Momoyo seperti monster.

[Gadis ini, apa dia iblis?]

"Jangan melamun, Oga...Teknik Kawakami , Musou Seikenzuki!"

BUUMMMM

Dentuman pukulan Momoyo membuat jendela kaca bergetar. Debu beterbangan menutupi jalannya pertarungan. Orang - orang menutupi wajah mereka masing - masing. Perlahan tapi pasti debu lenyap sembari memperlihatkan Momoyo yang tampak kecewa setelah melakukan pukulan berat.

"Cuma inikah? Laki - laki memang sama saja"

"Kata siapa?"

Oga menghentikan pukulan Momoyo dengan tangan kirinya. Momoyo terkejut mengetahui serangannya ditahan begitu saja oleh anak baru tersebut. Dia tak percaya ada lelaki selain kakeknya yang bisa menangani pukulannya. Tak ketinggalan pula murid - murid yang ikut terperangah melihat pertarungan mereka.

"Mereka berdua hebat"

"Tak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?"

Momoyo masih terpana melihat kekuatan Oga. Tiba - tiba, ekspresinya berubah menjadi gembira. Beel tampak girang saat melihat seringai iblis Momoyo.

"AH AI HE HE HE"

"Baguslah...tampaknya kau senang sekali, Beel"

"DAH"

"Jangan senang dulu!"

BUGG BUGG BUGG BUGG BUGG BUGG BUGG BUGG BUGG BUGG BUGG BUGG BUGG

Momoyo langsung menghajar Oga bertubi - tubi tanpa jeda. Sementara Oga diam saja berdiri dipukuli habis - habisan oleh Momoyo.

"Serangan terakhir!"

Momoyo langsung melancarkan pukulan terakhir dengan segenap kekuatan. Pada saat itu, Oga langsung bergerak cepat mendorongnya ke dinding. Dengan tenang, dia langsung melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah ke arah Momoyo.

"Ini hadiahku, nona"

DUUUAAAARRRR

Tembok di belakang Momoyo tampak hancur dan menyisakan lubang yang cukup besar. Sementara Momoyo masih terpaku di depan Oga. Rupanya penggendong bayi itu sengaja mengarahkan pukulan ke tembok dan tak memukulnya secara langsung.

"Kenapa kau tak memukulku"

"Maaf saja, nona... aku paling tidak suka memukul wanita"

"Kau..."

"Kenapa?"

"Menang, aku mengaku kalah"

"Terserah kau, yang jelas aku tidak akan meladenimu lagi"

"..."

"Ayo, Beel ... kita cari kroket di kantin"

"DAH"

Oga dan Beel meninggalkan Momoyo yang masih terdiam sembari memandangi mereka pergi. Tampak Momoyo sedikit tersenyum setelah melihat sikap Oga.

"Benar - benar menyenangkan ... kutunggu kau di kelas perang nanti"

#########

"Kau mengalahkan Nee-san!"

Orang yang paling terkejut adalah keluarga Kazama minus Furuichi dan Hilda. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Momoyo dikalahkan Oga. Selama ini mereka mengetahui hanya kepala sekolah yang mampu menangani Momoyo.

"Itu benar"

"DAH"

"Benarkan, Beel?"

"DABUH"

"Aku juga mendengar kalau tembok kelas hancur oleh tangannya sendiri." kata Yamato

"HEEHHH?!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Kazuko tampak sedih mendengar kakak angkatnya kalah oleh laki - laki selain kakek Tesshin. Furuichi yang melihat ekspresi Kazuko pun langsung menghiburnya.

"Kau jangan sedih, Kazuko-san ... Mungkin Momo-senpai hanya mengaku kalah, bukan dikalahkan langsung oleh Oga."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Oga itu tipe pria yang tak suka berkelahi dengan wanita. Aku tak pernah melihatnya berkelahi dengan wanita sejak bersamanya dari SD."

"Itu benar"

Tiba - tiba Momoyo muncul di ruang keluarga.

"Nee-san!"

"Kau tidak apa - apa?"

Kazuko dan Mayu menyongsong kedatangannya dengan suka cita. kemudian Yamato bertanya pada Momoyo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kalah?"

"Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat lelaki yang mampu meladeniku selain kakek. Jadi aku mengaku kalah sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Jadi itu alasannya?"

"Yah, aku terkesan dengan tangan besinya itu. Benarkan, anak manis?"

"DAH...UUHHH"

"Kenapa kau?"

Momoyo terlihat agak takut dengan ekspresi Beel. Tiba - tiba Beel langsung melompat ke dada Momoyo.

BUUKK

Beel berusaha membuka resleting baju Momoyo. Sementara Momoyo berusaha melepaskannya. Oga langsung turun tangan membantunya.

"Bodoh, jangan biarkan dia menyusu padamu"

"Apa?"

"Menyusu"

Para gadis membeku mendengar kata itu.

"Tuan...jangan lakukan itu"

Hilda dan Furuichi ikut turun tangan menarik Beel. Pada akhirnya Beel menangis dan melepaskan setrum dahsyat.

"IIEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

BLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Seisi rumah hangus oleh tangisan listrik Beel.


End file.
